


Captiavted by your eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Where I dump my (supposed to be) one shots (but it's actually two shots) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pirates, Smut, What Have I Done, but hes also a good man, doyoung is a loser, doyoung is like for 5 sec and hes drunk in 3/5 of it, every ship besides yutae are just mentioned, hansol is a bad old man and im sowwy for that, hendery is a baby, idk - Freeform, jaehyun still loves him tho, markhyuck are only mentioned tbh, mermaid!yuta, pirate!taeyong, taeyong is kind of an asshole, ten baby is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong was a determined man. Since the start. Never did he regret his decisions. Until one day. Looking in his dark eyes lost in the exquisite site.OrThe pirate au no one asked for :D





	1. 🧜♂️🧜♂️

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let's clear some things before we start. 
> 
> The setting is in old times when ships were used and pirates were there. 
> 
> What are pirates?  
Pirates were groups of thieves on the seas who attacked and what we call 'loot' (rob) from other ships. Not as fancy as now, they were poor and know to be very cruel for their surviving methods. 
> 
> Here we're gonna of course make the pirate image better. 
> 
> What are mermaids?  
Mermaids are fictional creatures said to have upper body of a human and lower body of a fish. They were said to be the most beautiful creatures who could easily trap sailors and then eat them as their dinner later on. Some believed they were naive poor things since their waterworld was a place free of crimes for the God Poseidon was in charge of it. 
> 
> And we're obviously taking the naive image :') 
> 
> And we're picking the naive image

Taeyong has been a dedicated boy ever since he was little. Whether it be solving little puzzles his father would gift him or sorting his mom's jewelry for her when she was too busy. Being born in a rich home with all the things he wanted in his feet no one thought he'd end up being--a pirate. Quite surprising but then he always had a good debate to prove he's not a brat who came to have fun. There was no freedom in the stuck up house he lived in. It was hard to breathe. Getting a wife- he wasn't interested in- having kids and taking up his father's position in the Royal court. 

He remembers being so determined even after his father's wrath and the several attempts to stop him by locking him in his room or his mother's red eyes pleading his son to not leave. It never stopped him. 

Leaving it all behind for the fresh air and the satisfaction was so worth it. Not like anyone could doubt him anymore since he had taken the head of captain sung-hyu for his own captain. Everyone knew he was now the favorite. His shipmates honestly were losers. They lived in their own world and if they weren't so great at fighting their ship would've sunk a long time ago. 

\------------------  
\------------------

"What's got you so stressed baby.." The hypnotizing voice coo-ed at him. "Not now Ten. I'm awfully stressed..captain called for me." The small male just pouted at him crossing his arms on his chest. "My ass hurts because you couldn't get any 'action' during your voyage and you still treat me like this. Even Doyoung treats me better than you." He said with a small but heavy voice like a child who didn't get the candy he wanted. 

He looked at Ten with adoring eyes. He really felt bad for the thai sometimes. Ten was indeed a child thrown in this world to behave like an adult. After all he was just 16. He picked him up and placed him in his lap. "I'm sorry okay.. I was just scared I don't know." He said pulling him closer to his chest.

"How's hendery. He's treating you fine isn't he?" Hendery was another pirate. They weren't rivals but they don't work for the same ship either. The Chinese boy was a hyper one. "Mhmm.. He is of course. You have to stop acting like my dad Taeyong. It feels especially weird after you fucked me a few hours ago." Taeyong rolled his eyes putting ten back on the bed. "Whatever you say.. I saw his ship a few days ago. I think they'll be returning in 3 weeks... If I'm not wrong that is. You better not serve that ass to anyone for a while okay." He said spanking his butt and Ten acted like it hurt and laughing afterwards and yelling a "you already used it".

\----------------------------  
\----------------------------

"Captain.. You called?" Taeyong said stiffly standing with a honourable distance between them. Hansol turned around. "Oh! Taeyong my favorite boy" He said hugging Taeyong and then placing his hands on the younger's shoulders. "I have to ask for a favor from you. Would you do it for me Taeyong-ah."

And that's how Taeyong finds himself packing for another voyage. "But you just returned~" The short boy wrapped in his almost transparent silk robe whined. "I don't wanna be alone again for soo long." He said by stretching his already big eyes. "Its not like I can do anything..and besides, you always have Jaehyun and Haechan." He said rolling his eyes at the overdramatic cries. 

"Buuut Mark takes Haechan with him everywhere now. He didn't want his 'precious darling' to work in a bar anymore selling his body. And Jaehyun will just be pathetic about his love story with Doyoung and how the said boy is the 'best man in the world'. And hendery hasn't returned yet.." Taeyong was staring at him when he finally said, "you still work there?!"

There was silence and Ten couldn't help but feel guilty. "Taeyong..as sweet as your suggestion is.. I can't live without a job..and we both know I'm too weak to work in a ship-" "And that's what I'm earning for. I know you said to stop being a dad but-but I really want to do this for you.. Hendery is young and new and no matter how much he wants he can't support you-" "yes but-" "-no buts ten! Sea is my life. It started with it and it's gonna end in there okay?! But you..youre not supposed to be here. This wasn't a choice. I want to do this Ten. All my money it's of no use to me. I board that ship eat in it, I have 2 sets of clothes and that's all I want. This is not what you want Ten. Stop killing your dreams. Please let me do this for you." And by the time he stopped catching his breath the thai was crying. They hugged each other tight. They needed it. 

Bidding his goodbyes to everyone he knew now only one thing was on his mind, his mission.. If only he didn't have some hopeless saps beside him. "I love you jae-ah.. If I don't return please take care of yourself" Taeyong wanted to stab himself. As if Doyoung ever did anything enough to die besides getting drunk off his mind. "No honey.. You can't say so. I know you'll return" A matching overdramatic reply came from Jaehyun. "If anyone even touches you while I'm not around do tell me" First, Jaehyun literally works as a prostitute. Second, who the fuck did Doyoung even think he was. What could he even do except glare at someone. 

He almost felt stupid for boarding. It was like going in search of heaven. But he couldn't deny the captain's request (order). Day and night sailing made him sick. This had to be the longest journey they ever had. He even started talking to Doyoung and listen to his rants about Jaehyun. 

"LAND AHEAD" as soon as the announcement came everyone started cheering. The ship that looked like it was carrying dead men. The crowd who looked like they were suffering from great depression. The men hugged each other. All of them looked sleep deprived and about to die a few seconds ago. 

Now this was gonna be fun. Searching for the mermaid 

Taeyong was determined. Determined on finding the mermaid. They were given the appearance- 'he has big eyes, shoulder length black hair, his eyes are honey brown, skinny and his smile is the brightest one you'll ever see.' 'And of course he has a tail. It's a shining aqua colored with a hint of peacock blue' everything was questioning here. How did captain know the exact physique of the creature and the most important- they were told mermaids are a myth. But Taeyong was determined and nothing was gonna stop him now. 

Countless days and nights travelling on the island and he had seen everything but that thing. No mermaid was like the one Captain told about. Oh yeah he had seen plenty of them now and well mermaids do exist. 

Entering a cave,he decided to rest, leaning his head on the wall he really had it coming..his throat felt dry from the lack of water he decided to keep in overconfidence and he was so hungry his vision had started getting a little blur. Just then he felt the rock move. He instantly got up. His heart thumped loudly..what could be behind this? He pushed the wall with the little strength left in him. And it led him into a vast space with water so clean and so blue. 

The wall behind him closed again..now this is something he hadn't experienced before. He walked around seeing the place as he was awestruck. He listened to the little movement in water and a voice came "who are you? why are you here?" He turned around and his breathe was snatched away from him. 

In front of him stood the mermaid. He had the big beautiful honey brown eyes with the softest pair of pink lips and his hair were a little more than his shoulder length. His front hair were somehow styled on his forehead with some black colored thin metal giving a view of his forehead. He was slim and his waist looked so tempting. He saw the flaps of his tail and they were aqua blue with hints of peacock. 

In front him, was heaven. 

When he was done staring at the mermaid he met his eyes and the creature looked scared and insecure. 

"I-I'm Taeyong... Pirate."

"What have you come for Taeyong?" The mermaid said dipping himself in water till shoulders... Maybe he felt uncomfortable with the staring. 

How could he tell this mermaid? 'Hey I've come here to take you to my captain against your wishes.'

"I-dont know-" "Don't lie to me Taeyong." The mermaid said looking at him straight in the eyes. 

He started going back in the deep waters. "Call me when you're ready to tell the truth or you're allowed to leave. And I was given this duty so I have to tell you. You're the second person in this entire world who's ever seen me" With that he disappeared. 

Taeyong didn't know what he was doing. He should just scare the little thing with his sword and head back...but he can't. He just can't. 

He did the worst.

Sweet talked yuta into trusting him and how yuta instantly considered him a friend with a beautiful big smile on his face. Always asking how taeyong slept at night, if he was comfortable, if he was hungry. Yuta was so kind, so pure. 

"Hey taeyong, it must be reaaalllyyy cool to walk on legs wouldn't it" Yuta asked in his trademark excited tone. Taeyong just ruffled yuta's hair. "Maybe.. It must be cool to have a tail too.. Say I've heard mermaids can turn their tail to legs" He said. "Mhmm. That is true. But I've heard it's painful. I don't really wanna try" He said with a child like smile. Yuta really was something. 

It was a stab on taeyong's heart. He would hurt yuta at one point of time. He didn't want to get so involved into yuta's life. Just to break him. 

And he did. 

"Leave me! No please leave me." The mermaid cries in his grasp. He feels so guilty for doing this and when he sees the tears in the mermaid's eyes he wants to stab himself. But he had come here with a motive and now it was do or die. 

The naive little being thought he had come to see yuta. Just to talk to him. He was a filthy pirate after all. Cold hearted and only looked for his own benefit. The mermaid has no idea about it though. 

"I'm so sorry yuta.. But this is what I have to do." Yuta struggled in his grasp trying to make Taeyong leave him with his tail attacking his legs. And it did hurt. His tail was strong but he had a tight hold on yuta's waist and his hands were stuck between his own and the pirate's chest. When he left the place yuta started growing weaker till his tail, his source of strength stopped due to the lack of water. 

His tail turned to human legs when it was completely dry (a gift Poseidon had given his little kids for survival) 

The beautiful creature in his hands was still crying. His pleads of 'please set me free. Please don't hurt me' were killing him but he had a captain with full trust waiting for him at shore. If he wouldn't give it to hansol he feared the things this ethereal being was making him feel. He wanted to keep him to himself. Carrying him so close, it was torturous he was afraid he might do something he'd regret later. The mermaid had curled around Taeyong now seeking for the sweat his body created from the humidity. 

'He did it' 'oh my god is that being even true' 'I would kill the captain to get a hand on him' and many more comments about yuta were maid as Taeyong carried him along the shore. 

"Taeyong my boy.. You did it! I can't tell you how much you owe me... Tell me boy. What do you want. Any wish." Everyone gasped and stood with curious eyes while some were visibly jealous. "I'll think about it.." He said as he ignored the pinch in his heart when yuta was taken away from him. 

The next days were torturous. Yuta's screams were horrifying. 'leave me!' 'Have mercy' 'don't touch me' as he cried for help. The naive little thing was filled with men who didn't know what mercy was. 

The worst was the captain wasn't the only one he had to bear. Most of the greedy disgusting men getting their hands on the poor thing. he could bearly fight one of them and they were using him throwing around in groups. 

"Get out."

Taeyong's voice echoed through the room of drunk pirates touching yuta all the way up and down. "What do you think you are huhhhh-" And that's when a punch landed on his fellow shipmate hyun-yeo's face. Everyone looked at taeyong with wide eyes and some  
of them tried their best to stand still with their drunk minds. 

Soon everyone started leaving and when everyone was out he heard the soft sniffles coming. 

I'm so sorry. All this was my fault. 

He thought as he gained enough courage to look at the mermaid. when he did his heart broken into a million pieces. Yuta was sitting on the floor curled up-no clothing to cover him and his eyes were red and puffy. His whole body was bruised up- they weren't hickeys. they were serious bruises. The little bedsheet under him had blood on it. 

Taeyong felt so disgusted with himself. He could've just given up like others and they would've gone home instead of having broken this poor boy till the point he looked dead. His eyes didn't have the glow they had earlier. His smile had turned into a frown of pain and misery. His pale flawless skin had countless marks that would haunt him and so many wounds in his heart he doubted he'd ever heal. 

He didn't mutter a single word to the mermaid. He didn't have the courage. Putting a blanket on his exposed body, he closed his own eyes trying to drift to hell. He deserved going to hell after this. 

Tayeong was awake as soon as the sun got up. He looked in yuta's direction finding him curled up in such a vulnerable way. Like a newborn. And well, yuta was in a very vulnerable state. The poor boy was dealing with the worst experience anyone could get for the past few weeks. 

\-------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------

"Captain." His voice was loud and clear. Tayeong had made his decision. 

"What is it taeyong"

"You remember captain, you asked you would grant any wish of mine."

"I do very well." Hansol said raising his eyebrows in curiosity. 

"I want to be the only one to spend the next 2 weeks with the mermaid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna clear somethings here too. 
> 
> So basically yuta can see the future and the past and make someone see it if he wants. 
> 
> This chapter is short since I've already finished most of the story in the previous one❤

"As you wish" And there he was with yuta covered in the spare T-shirt of his'. The cloth a little too big for his thin frame as it hung a little off his shoulder and hanging till his mid thigh. "I'm so sorry little mermaid. Sorry you met me." The pirate said with true guilt in his voice dripping.

Yuta had his his front hair sticked to his forehead now, his body shivering. When the pirate knelt down before him to move his hair away from the mermaid's pretty eye, yuta instantly trembled in fear and his eyes held do much pain taeyong found it hard not to jump off the ship.

"P-please no-not h-h-hurt me" He whispered in broken Korean and his eyes started shedding tears again. "I'm so sorry yuta, I'm so sorry. What have I don't to you." He said pulling the shaky body in his embrace hugging him tight by his waist and keeping his chin on the smaller's head. A long sigh escaped his lips and he hugged him a little tighter thinking about the people who had put their hands on such a pure and innocent helpless being like yuta.

\------

"Here yuta. you'll need it." He said handing him a glass of water. 5 days had passed and taeyong had somehow managed to get in terms with yuta where the mermaid wouldn't atleast tremble from fear by his sight. He really was an irresistible creature. So beautiful. Even when he cried he looked so pretty. The only flaw he had was he was too vulnerable. He wished Poseidon had given them some strength for self defense against vicious creatures like humans.

"10 days have gone by.. 8 left.. how will I be able to get away from him now.." It was eating taeyong alive. A few more days and yuta would be thrown back in arms of the cruel captain. He respected hansol a lot, but he knew how cruel and mistreating he can be. He had seen him for so long. It's been almost 4 years. It feels like a whole lifetime. Yuta struggles moving with the grip the pirate has on his waist and he immediately losens up to give the mermaid space.

The whole day passes by and he can't help but feel this new imaginary thread that's connecting him and yuta. As night falls and he places yuta in his bed carefully (he might have legs now but he still doesn't know how to use them). He looks into yuta's big eyes which sparkle in the little moonlight coming from the small window near the bed and he realizes, all his life the determination he has had, yuta could break any of those in a heartbeat.

"Yuta.." He starts swallowing hard as he places a strand of yuta's hair behind his ears ever so lightly. "...remember in that cave.. You told me I was the second person to see you, ever." Yuta nods big and visibly tenses up. They are so close. Yuta is almost in his lap and their faces are a few inches away. "Wh-who was the first one..?" Yuta stiffens and taeyong becomes more nervous than anything. Maybe he should've just- "hansol." Yuta cuts his thoughts off and as soon as he looks into yuta's eyes he's thrown into some other world, his head spins. He opens his eyes again.

\----------------------------

"_Yuta.." Hansol is speaking a foreign language but taeyong can surprisingly understand. He sees yuta curled against hansol's bare chest. His tail was glowing in the water. Hansol moved him by the shoulders and kissed him deep. He felt pain in his heart but he considered ignoring it. His hands travelled through the mermaid's hair and he looked so fondly at him. Hansol looked... Happy? _

_Taeyong found it amusing to see any expression as such on the captain. He only gave visibly fake smiles here and there and otherwise his expressions were cold. Suddenly everything starter dripping and the first thing his brain did was to reach out for yuta except that he couldn't. _

\-------------------------

He blinked and he was back on the bed with yuta's big eyes looking at him and his lip red from biting too hard. "I- why?" His question was really confusing and he could see that on yuta's blank face. "why'd you leave the captain?"

"Greed"

\---------------------------

"Here you go" He said carefully putting the mermaid down in the water from the small boat he was in. "Goodbye yuta. The time I spent with you was amazing but if greed was what made you leave captain.. I've become greedy too.. I want you to myself. I want to hold you in my arms away from all the harms or the world. I want to protect you from anyone and everyone... I can't."

He's crying. And he's trying his best not to cry. He's afraid to look into the beautiful eyes. Just then they hear screams_ 'traitor' 'he's setting that whore free' 'catch him_'. Taeyong looks at them in panic and the words start leaving his mouth out or hurry "please leave fast. I'll try to stop them as much as I can. I'm not sure how much I can-" he's cut off as he's turned around and a pair of the softest lips collides with his own.

Yuta is crying into the kiss and he pulls taeyong into the water supporting him by the grip on his shoulders. When far enough yuta let's go of it and holds taeyong's hand. "You've been so selfless.. you were ready to die.. for someone like me? Taeyong I'm so happy cause you've made me feel loved. I don't feel like an object for once... Please tell me what you wish. I shall fulfill it. Tell me taeyong what do you need. Anything. Riches, gold, anything and you must have it." Yuta says with his eyes sparkling beautiful under the sun.

"_Take me with you_." The merman nods and kisses him again pulling him under the sea by the pirate's neck.

\------------------

\-------------------

"He didn't return.." Kunhang says with his eyebrows knitted together. "Hush now. He was made for this. His life started at sea and ended at it.. I just hope he's somewhere safe now." Ten says as he remembers the pirate closing his eyes.

____________________<strike>end</strike>______________________

____________________________________________

** <strike>uhhh I cringed? Lmao sorry for this</strike> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ends my cringy yutae mermaid au I wanna stab myself 🤡
> 
> Anyhoee, the smut never happened cause im a little shit :) 
> 
> Just imagine the smut :D
> 
> Sorry if you feel like vomitting after this, know you're not pregnant but you just vomitted the cringe of this fic 🤡


	3. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, some of you were kunfused about the ending, so I here I'll just give you a little hint of how it could be
> 
> Also I forgot to explain the curse lmao sksk so it's here in the end

"Forgive me."

Taeyong's breath was steady on yuta's face.  
Was this the path he chooses for himself? Yuta wanted to cry out in frustration. He should've just asked for something like a better ship with a crew able to defeat the ones attacking them right now. He could've asked for anything and yuta would've fulfilled his needs. He could've turned into a deathly hunting creature and removed the evidence of Hansol and his crew off the face of earth, but he never chose it. He asked for yuta's forgiveness.. Who does that? In his existence of a thousand years of living on the island Poseidon left him with a curse, he's been marked with, not a single soul has said the 'golden keys'. 

With all the strength and courage left in him, he cups Taeyong's face and kisses him, submerging both of them in water. He keeps kissing him till they reach a considerably higher pressure and he feels taeyong let go of him. He mutters 'thankyou' and Yuta's heart weeps as he sees the man choke as the water fills his lungs and then taeyong's body falls limp. 

Oh how, he would've become a great pirate, a captain of a big ship, if his unlucky fate had not made him meet the mermaid. His heart till this day cries, for the man. He remembers his beautiful face carved perfectly, his eyes that held so much curiosity to explore the world and beyond and determination in his face for going through hell and back to achieve it. The same face, falling still, mouth open and eyes wide as death engulfs him. 

Yuta had never, and never would, meet a man like Lee Taeyong. 

\-----------

now that was some sap shit, one of the ending of the story, you can cry or whatever yeet, I'm gonna make another ending since none of you want him to die ;-;

lol n e ways, enjoy

\-----------

"Forgive me."

Taeyong breath was steady on yuta's face.  
Was this the path he chooses for himself? Yuta wanted to cry out in frustration. He should've just asked for something like a better ship with a crew able to defeat the ones attacking them right now. He could've asked for anything and yuta would've fulfilled his needs. He could've turned into a deathly hunting creature and removed the evidence of Hansol and his crew off the face of earth, but he never chose it. He asked for yuta's forgiveness.. Who does that? In his existence of a thousand years of living on the island Poseidon left him with a curse, he's been marked with, not a single soul has said the 'golden keys'. 

With all the strength and courage left in him, he cups Taeyong's face and kisses him, submerging both of them in water. He keeps kissing him till they reach a considerably higher pressure and he feels taeyong let go of him. He mutters 'thankyou' and Yuta's heart weeps as he sees the man choke as the water fills his lungs and then taeyong's body falls limp. 

Taeyong coughs and opens his eyes as bright sunlight hits him. He remembers dying in the sea.. So is this heaven? He tries to sit up and as if magically, there's no water in his lungs to throw out. He is surely in heaven.. Or hell..? But is hell supposed to look this bright? 

"Taeyong." He doesn't want to turn his head to the source of voice. He doesn't want to. He's afraid, as soon as he turns his head, there won't be the one he's expecting, there won't be the one he wants. But he turns his head and it hits him like a wave of ocean. 

Yuta, stands (or rather floats) in his glory, his beautiful tail had grown back and his hair are longer than he remembers. "Y-You..? You really are here..? Am I dreaming..?" He asks a little unsure, still laying on the ground, his hands supporting his upper body up as he lays and looks into the mermaid's eyes. Yuta gives him an answer with a kiss. It's not something hurried, it's soft and just perfect. He melts into his soft lips and they open their mouths. 

Yuta says a last goodbye as Taeyong falls back asleep. "I'll miss you my beloved pirate.. I hope we meet again, in some other world.." He kisses his forehead as he leaves him on the shores of the port in front of Hendery's tent. 

"Taeyong! Taeyong wake up!" The pirate tries to open his eyes as a headache hits him. "Oh my god he's waking up! Hendery! Stop throwing water on his face!" He hears the shrill voice and he doesn't have to look to know it's Ten. "B-but you said-" "Stop it both of you.. You're only contributing in increasing my pain." He says as the immature pirate and Ten fumble around. "Wow.. We saved your greasy ass and this is what we get.. See hendery, this is why you shouldn't help people." Ten says starting to bicker again. 

"Do you remember anything..? Anything at all..?" Jaehyun was biting his lip. His forehead has lines of worries and his hands are clasped together. "I'm sorry jae.. I don't remember one thing.. I don't even know where my ship is..? How did I get here..? Why..? No idea.." He feels a little disappointed in himself to not help the kid. "Hey Jaehyun." Jaehyun turns around as he was about to leave the tent. "I know doyoung.. The last thing that idiot will do is die in that ship.. He's more likely to die by tripping over and hitting his head.. I'm sure he'll come back." They both smile a little at the memory of doyoung. He can see the famous adorable dimples of Jaehyun and he feels a little less guilty. 

"Oh my god ty you were right.. Hurry." Taeyong looks up from the small desk he was making at Jaehyun who's not even bothered to wear decent clothes, dressed in the overly revealing robe, probably just ran out of the bar he works in. He follows the younger man to the shore and he sees a weird drunk man on a boat screaming something.... Oh wait. That's Doyoung. Doyoung is the dumb man on the boat, screaming "Jae-honey I'm home." He rolls his eyes and wants to punch him in the face. Jaehyun looks at him and tugs his hand. "Ty.. Please fetch that idiot before he announces it to the whole port.. I do love him but he's being a nuisance right now."

Life is pretty much like before.. Just that Taeyong is a captain now. He owns a ship, his right hand is Doyoung (self announced totally, Taeyong didn't even want to hire that loser in the first place). Jaehyun doesn't work in the bar anymore. His crew also includes hendery, as the young boy is very skilled and ten(he just got to know how strong the short thai actually was). His crew is weird, hopeless saps and overly enthusiastic idiots.. But they're family. Taeyong feels happy with them. He doesn't care that their ship isn't huge or that they don't get much goods.. He's happy. He truly is. A sudden overwhelming feeling hits him and a certain smell catches his nose. 

Will he ever get to know who it belongs to? 

\-------------

aight losers, ty track didn't die. But he lost memory of everything related to the island. 

The curse on Yuta held that, a lost soul would come to the island and he'd fall in love with the mermaid, and, the mermaid would fall in love with them too. But the only condition was, if they left the island, they would forget everything about its existence. Everyone of them deserved one wish, Yuta could be able to fulfill on that very island.  
Yuta wasn't allowed to leave the island, that is why when the ship tried to take him, it was taken by the sea due to the rage of Poseidon. Doyoung had accidentally fell into one of the two boats Taeyong had detached from the ship when he was drunk, stumbling on the barrel and that's why he was the only person who survived, but like ty, lost the memory of the island.  
Hansol remember Yuta and the island because Yuta had already explained the curse to him on his second year of staying of the island. He had wished for leaving, without loosing his memory and Yuta was obliged to fulfill the demand, still the deal was broken when Hansol came back on that island, therefore his ship was showed no mercy and had disappeared from the face of earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was dumb lol, n e ways happy new year my dudes. Hope 2k20 goes good for you :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soo sorry for this trash but this was stuck in my mind. I'll go burry myself somewhere now :)


End file.
